Hedonist
by Moxie2
Summary: A continuation to the Lizzie dating Larry episode. Larry's next victim is Lizzie's best friend.


Hedonist

Lizzie grinned uncontrollably as she walked back over to her usual lunch table, away from Larry Tudgeman. 

_Animated Lizzie: Skips across the screen twirling a pink parasol over her shoulder._

"Well? How'd it go? Did you break up with him?" Miranda stood forcefully facing her best friend demanding to know. 

Lizzie linked her hands and sat by Gordo. "Yes I did," she paused to widen her grin. "But that's not the best part." 

Both friends raised their eyebrows. "It's not?"

"Nope. The best part is that he has someone else in mind to date, so it wasn't that heart wrenching." 

"Wow. Well that turned out better than you though, huh?" Gordo shared. 

Miranda made a little noise of approval and irony. "I'm almost kind of glad Larry's got someone else in mind, it gives hope to the rest of us."

_Animated Lizzie: Sits shaking giddily, laughing silently into her straight jacket._

"So he'll leave us alone?" Lizzie asked, still smiling. 

"Yep." The school bell rang for the continuation of classes as Lizzie twirled her fork in her food, continuing to grin happily. As they all got up from the benches, Lizzie finally piped up. "So, you'll be meeting Larry later then?" 

Miranda stiffened up. "What? Meeting Larry?" 

"You're the lucky gal that gives the rest of us hope. I mean if you can stand a date with Larry Tudgeman than us girls who have yet to profess our love to Ethan Craft can settle for lesser life forms like… Gordo, here." She slapped a hand on Gordo's shoulder and he glared at her. 

 "Lizzie, I am _not_ going to date Larry Tudgeman!" 

Her smile fell, not like she was predicting it, though. "He's a perfectly nice guy Miranda." 

"Then why'd you break up with him?" Lizzie threw up her hands. 

"Larry and I are too different." The three of them walked across campus. "Plus he was totally getting on my nerves." 

"So you're subjecting me to the torture that is Larry?" 

"Well, it's too late now, Miranda. I already told him you said yes." Lizzie pushed the doors open. 

"Well, tell him I unsaid it!" 

Lizzie stopped at her locker. "Are you really willing to let him down like that?" 

The brunette put her hands on her hips. "Want to try me?" 

Gordo faced her. "Oh come on Miranda, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"The boredom I get from his explanation of the heart's anatomy just might cause me to keel over."

"Is an atrium or two worth breaking the poor guy's heart," Lizzie used threw pug eyes at her friend. 

"Watch me." Miranda spied Larry walking toward them. 

"Larry-" She started upbeat and confidant.

"We're going to have so much fun Miranda. I got it all planned out. Didn't take that long. First we can visit the Dwarf Lord Guild Museum-"

"Really? There's a museum?" Gordo interrupted, looking almost anxious. 

"Whoa boy." Lizzie pulled him back.

"W- anyway…then we're going to the ITL Festival," he said wringing his hands together.

"The ITL?"

"Oh- Inside the Lung. It's going to be really great!"

With increasing confidence Miranda continued, "Larry, I am _not-_"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here-" He released his weekday shirt and shoved a flower from behind his back. The antique rose looked old and pale, but blushed with a soft pink on the edges- resembling Larry a little. "They were supposed to be for Lizzie. You know, since she was my girlfriend and all, but I feel a deeper connection with you Miranda." To her surprise and Gordo and Lizzie's, her muscles reached her hand out and took the rose and her eyes focused on it, lips tugging. 

_Animated Lizzie: Takes magnifying glass to focus on Miranda's lips. "It's a twitch- a twitch…." Takes magnifying glass back to her lips and suddenly throws it to the back of her. Lizzie looks disgustedly at the withering flower hanging over the side of the stem and the tiny bit of root and dirt hanging from the bottom and shakes her head._

Gordo turned a little away from Larry and Miranda. "Pshh, Houston, the eagle has taken the bait. I repeat, the eagle has taken the bait, pshh." 

Lizzie looked over at her best friend before putting her hand over her the corner of her mouth and returning the comment. "Roger that, pshh" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
